1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper board folding carton with a plastic tray insert, which is provided as a multi-use system to deliver a product to the consumer and be reused once opened. Alternatively the arrangement may be operated multiple times before it has a structural failure.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing prior art solutions typically entail rigid plastics at high volumes and costly tooling, more robust outer cartons at higher costs with less esthetics regarding the finished unit, and such designs also have a higher degree of environmental impact to manufacture and dispose of during its life cycle.
Packages containing certain products ought to be designed to be resistant to opening by a child. A package that requires separate manipulation by both hands is considered difficult for a child to open.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,888,350; 4,364,488; 6,230,893; 6,412,636; 6,491,211; 7,708,142; 7,757,843; 7,810,640; 7,845,496; and 8,087,540, as well as U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0050748; and 2004/0188311.